cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Dot Warner and Gets Grounded
In the Comeau house, King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Dot Warner, Copper, Tod, Young Baloo, Raymond, King Frederic, and Queen Arianna were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Rapunzel was walking into the dining room, Aurelia said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Arianna, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Copper asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Tod asked. "Early." Frederic said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Aurelia said. As Young Baloo was about to feed his pizza slice to Raymond, Aurelia stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Young Baloo obeyed her. Malcom had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Aurelia had some clams casino pizza. Dot had some cheese pizza. Copper had some mushroom pizza. Tod had some pepperoni pizza. Young Baloo had some sausage and olive pizza. Raymond had some barbecue chicken pizza. Frederic had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Arianna had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Malcom said. "For pizza?" Aurelia asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Malcom said, as Rapunzel looked for any pizza for herself. "Frederic, you have got the money, don't you?" Arianna asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Frederic said. "Forget it, Frederic." Aurelia said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Rapunzel asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Dot said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Rapunzel glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Tod was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Tod!" Arianna said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Tod stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Rapunzel was expecting Dot to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Dot pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Rapunzel ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Dot was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Malcom, Aurelia, Copper, Young Baloo, Raymond, Frederic, and Arianna saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Tod said, as he got up from his seat and watched Dot and Rapunzel fight. Frederic was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Frederic cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Arianna knocked her chair into Tod, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Frederic said, as he and Arianna grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Malcom cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Arianna said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Rapunzel shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Aurelia got out of her chair, moved Arianna's chair forward, and picked up Tod, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Aurelia said, as she patted Tod's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Malcom cried, as he separated Rapunzel and Dot and clutched Rapunzel's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Rapunzel yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Frederic yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Rapunzel was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Tod, her sister, her pet firefly, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Rapunzel." Aurelia said. "Now you have done it." "Rapunzel, get upstairs! Right now!" Malcom scolded. "Why?" Rapunzel asked angrily. "Rapunzel, you're nothing but a witch!" Young Baloo told her. "Shut up!" Rapunzel yelled. "Rapunzel, upstairs!" Aurelia ordered. "That means no Dreamworks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Chicken Run" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "Chicken Run"." Rapunzel said. "We do not care!" Malcom yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with Flynn tomorrow!" Rapunzel became very angry. She glared angrily at Malcom, Aurelia, Dot, Copper, Young Baloo, Raymond, Frederic, and Arianna and yelled, "You all are as evil as Mother Gothel!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk